buffyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Bizarro World
''"Welcome to Bizarro World" ''is the pilot first episode of Cordelia The Vampire Slayer and is the series premiere. It was written and directed by JD Burton airing on the WB Monday night November 6th 1999. Synopsis The series premiere begins with Anyanka peering over the town of Sunnydale reflecting on a power she had created which would build in that town due to her help of a woman. For a woman Mrs. Chase had been left pregnant by husband though to return three months later, she had already recited a wish to Cordelia wishing her daughter to be special. Anyanka called on the power of the slayer stripping the power from soon to be slayer Buffy Summers and placing with with the soon to be born Cordelia Chase of Sunnydale, California. It then cuts to the awakening of a crimson coloured demon Mbus opening one eye to the world. Cordelia has become the target of a town wide vampire hunt led by the mysterious monster Mbus who is briefly seen by Cordelia upon surviving an attack by much needed fleeing. Cordelia the following day consults with Giles and Wesley Wyn-dam Price who tell her of the Mark of Mbus the figure of whom she saw. Giles interjects of Mbus' origin prompting Cordelia. Cordelia learns the attacking vampire's intentions of raising Mbus in spare or hope of themselves. Cordelia learns the onloy hope of sealing Mbus back to the underground cell is the Croysian Star held at the Sunnydale Museum. Cordelia, Faith and Xander storm the museum reaching the exhibit that displays the star. However upon reaching it Cordelia, Xander and Faith face off against Spike Drusilla. Spike eventually reaches the star and gets it before the display's destruction. The resulting explosion paves way for Spike to escape after hitting Cordelia and before seizing Drusilla. Faith and Cordelia also escape the damage departing back for the library. Spike and Drusilla then summon Mbus prompting Cordelia to come to him to stop them. Cordelia arrives dusting all the vampires of the ritual and finishing Mbus not by stake which proved an unsuccesful weapon but by a normal handgun. Spike leaves with Drusilla vowing the battle not be over. Cast Starring *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *Alexis Denisof as Wesley *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles *Eliza Dushku as Faith Guest Starring *Emma Caulfield as Anyanka *James Marsters as Spike *Juliet Landau as Drusilla *Geoff Meed as Andrew Borba *Andrew J. Ferchland as Collin Background Information Production *The premiere pilot episode featured many different rewrites before it's completion in November *The episode was to originally feature Cordelia with a group of following new girl Cordettes, before having to stop the rising demon Mbus and clashing with Spike *The episode's commentary statement put out that JD Burton had no intention of making any shorts or follow-ups but following it two shorts were created *The episode is the first to unveil a new Sunnydale location: The Natural Museum of History which holds the Mbus demon seal weapon *The episode was to originally feature no scenes cut out or left deleted *The episode was marked unofficial as part of the Wishverse Broadcast *JD Burton wished to surpise people with Cordelia's way of becoming the slayer and the includement of no Buffy until her cameo appearence in a later episode *The episode shows Cordelia as more strong and working then her original portrayal as chirpy, nasty and cheer queen *The episode is almost absent of Cordelia as a cheerleader Appearences Characters *Cordelia Chase *Faith Lehane *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Wesley Wynn-Dam Price *Anyanka *Collin *The Annointed One *Spike *Drusilla *Mbus *Andrew Borba Category:Episodes Category:CTVS